<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>40 Lbs of Love by czarna_pantera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535689">40 Lbs of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera'>czarna_pantera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astromech Droids, BB-8 Shows His Love, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, In Fact BB-8 Is Quite Heavy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BB-8 shows Poe his affection (fanart).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BB-8 &amp; Poe Dameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>40 Lbs of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the interview with Oscar Isaac.</p><p>A kid asked him if BB-8 sleeps at the end of his bed, since he is at the end of his X-wing. Oscar answered that indeed, he does, but he always wants to roll up and cuddle next to Poe and he always has to put him back down at the bottom of the bed. ;) Now, since BB-8 weights 40 lbs...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>